


ela viaja pelas teias do tempo;

by itsyasadboiarthur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Historical, Historical Figures, Historical References, Introspection, Open to Interpretation, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyasadboiarthur/pseuds/itsyasadboiarthur





	ela viaja pelas teias do tempo;

nasceu nos últimos momentos do apocalipse.  
morreu ao lado do big bang.  
cresceu correndo por campos de batalha, trincheiras imundas, por guerras sangrentas.  
cortou as mãos coletando os cacos de invenções milenares.  
chorou caminhando nos campos de concentração, entre as vítimas da peste negra, entre escravos e criminosos.  
riu vendo a primeira máquina fotográfica, os mais lindos quadros serem pintados, o nascimento de profetas e boas pessoas.  
engatinhou sobre as flores coloridas da holanda, sobre as florestas do brasil, sobre a neve da romênia.  
brincou em castelos assombrados, nos túmulos de grandes líderes, na árvore da vida.  
conversou com shakespeare, com ghandi, com césar, com davi, com mussolini, com lúcifer, com o anjo miguel.  
ouviu o canto de sereias, o piano de beethoven, o choro de recém-nascido abandonados, o beijo de casais apaixonados.  
leu os rascunhos de allan poe, as escrituras de buda, as cartas de amor entregues para soldados, o roteiro de filmes inovadores.  
se afogou no mar negro, no atlântico, no niágara, na banheira de sangue de isabel bathory.  
se apaixonou por milhares de olhares, pelos mais diferentes timbres, pelas mais habilidosas mãos, pelas mais cruéis mentes.  
nem nunca.  
nem sempre.  
nem entre nós.  
nem longe de nós.  
ela dorme no berço dos segundos, nos braços dos minutos, nos lençóis das horas, no colo dos anos, no peito dos séculos, no coração dos milênios, na alma da eternidade.


End file.
